Kashahepset Ghandahar Unaqai
Kashahepset Ghandahar Unaqai (Born February 13th, 1991) is an Egyptian born vampire who is one of two survivors of the Riverside Newborn Army and a current member of the Sierra Coven. Biography Kashahepset was born in Cairo, Egypt as the only daughter in a family of 7 boys. Her father, Lieutenant General Akhmed Unaqai, was a high ranking officer in the Egyptian Army and her mother, Amimae, worked as a seamstress. In 2001, a failed coup d'etat against the Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak resulted in her father's execution and the family was forced to immigrate to the city of Sacramento, California in the United States to avoid receiving a collective punishment. In December of 2008, Kashahepset graduated high school with a high GPA and had the ambition to attend the University of California, Riverside Campus and pursue a degree in business administration. However, her plans were quickly derailed when her mother arranged for her to be married to one of her father's much older comrades in the Egyptian Army as per the tradition of her Islamic faith. Enraged by this, Kashahepset abandoned her family to keep her freedom and avoid marriage and three months later in March of 2009, she moved into a residential apartment in Riverside where she began dating a girl named Sabrine Sutherland. Later that month though, a visit to a nightclub in the neighboring city of San Bernardino, California proved to change her life forever. The club was really an elaborate set up by an Australian vampire named Thantos Ramier to turn and feed off unsuspecting humans. In the ensuing chaos, Kashahepset was attacked, raped and turned by Thantos himself who lost control of himself upon seeing her. The transformation took two agonizing days to complete and immediately after awakening as a newborn vampire, Kashahepset attacked and drained four people dry of blood who had come to view the sight of the wrecked nightclub. Personality and traits Described as being independent, uptight yet caring and loyal when the need for it be; Kashahepset was one of the more mature members of the Riverside Newborn Army and part of this was the reason why Thantos was so attracted to her. Physical appearance As a human, Kashahepset was described as being tall, beautiful and statuesque despite the fact that her mother forced her to wear traditional Egyptian clothing until she was 17, which left her almost completely covered up except for her face. After her transformation, Kashahepset's natural beauty was greatly intensified and she was described as being amongst the most beautiful newborns in the Riverside Newborn Army. Physically, she is about 5'11 and 3/4 inches, with pale skin that has a slight olive tint, flowing dark brown hair and amber eyes that were once chocolate brown. According to Nefertiti, Kashahepset was completely out of place with the Riverside Newborn Army and at one point, Nefertiti even told her that she didn't belong with a bunch of rutheless, bloodsucking vampires but on the cover of the next issue of Sports Illustrated or Playboy Magazine. Powers and abilities As a human, Kashahepset was extremely beautiful and after her transformation, her beauty was many times greater than that of the average vampire. In addition to her enhanced beauty, she also displays the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the bloodlust, aggression and temperment of other vampires , a powerful gift that manifested from her natural ability to calm others. It was this gift that made her a valuable asset to the Riverside Newborn Army and later to the Sierra Coven. Despite her preference to use her gift to resolve conflicts and avoid combat, Kashahepset has some skill in combat from her days in the army and was shown to be a proficient fighter as she took on Beatrix Nimitz and easily defeated her despite the latter having the advantage of an ambush assault. Relationships Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities